The Story from Tokyo and Miyagi
by ShiShiroSan
Summary: Pergi tanpa berkata apapun untuk melarikan diri bukan suatu hal yang baik, terlebih jika mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Cerita dari mereka yang tinggal terpisah di Tokyo dan Miyagi. An IWAOI fanfic, (after)College AU. Enjoyy..


The story from Tokyo and Miyagi

 **Haikyuu** belongs to Haruichi Furudate

This story is mine

 **IwaOi** (Iwaizumi x Oikawa)

 **Warning:** Boys Love, typo, Bahasa yang apa adanya, College AU, Bercerita tentang Iwaizumi Hajime dan Oikawa Tooru setelah lulus SMA.

silahkan putar lagu 'Heartache' dari One Ok rock untuk mendalami ceritanya. /slap

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

" _So they say the time, takes away the pain, but I'm still the same._

 _And they said that I will find another you, that can't be true.."_

Rasa sakit itu masih saja tetap sama. Meskipun ini sudah menginjak tahun kelima ia berada di Tokyo. Oikawa Tooru masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya yang terus meraung raung tak tentu.

Tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya di bangku perkuliahan. Ia telah berhenti volley sejak tahun lalu karena cidera lututnya yang semakin parah. Walaupun begitu ia sudah bangga dapat masuk ke dalam team nasional Jepang dan sempat beberapa kali ikut berlaga di pertandingan.

Semua ia dapatkan selama berkuliah di Tokyo. Pendidikan yang tinggi di Keio University, prestasi olahraga yang bagus, piagam penghargaan, bahkan juga pacar yang sangat cantik dan begitu pengertian padanya, namun seorang Oikawa Tooru masih menganggap sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa begitu kosong.

Kenangan di Miyagi, ia masih bisa menginggat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Volley, Aoba Johsai, teman satu kelasnya, teman satu team volley, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Watari, Yahaba, bahkan Kyoutani. Ia benar benar masih menginggat mereka semua meskipun jarang sekali bisa bertemu. Ada satu orang yang terlewat, bukan karena Oikawa tak ingin mengingatnya, hanya saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tertinggal di dadanya saat menginggat orang itu.

Iwaizumi Hajime, merupakan teman sejak kecil Oikawa. Mereka telah bersama bahkan sebelum mereka bisa mengucapkan kata pertama mereka. Bukan suatu yang kebetulan, mereka memang seperti direncanakan untuk bersama.

Meski begitu bukan berarti hubungan mereka berjalan lancar begitu saja. Banyak sekali hal terjadi, tidak jarang pula mereka bertengkar karena hal hal kecil. Seperti Oikawa yang susah diajak pulang untuk berhenti latihan sampai larut malam, sampai Iwaizumi yang terkadang lebih memperhantikan poster Godzila di pinggir jalan ketimbang Oikawa yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar.

Bukan hal yang besar memang, namun menginggatnya bisa membuat Oikawa tersenyum dengan sendirinya sambil meremas kuat dadanya yang tiba tiba terasa sesak lagi. Pasalnya pertemanan mereka terasa lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, Oikawa merasa Iwaizumi merupakan sebagian dari jiwanya. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka sangatlah di sesali oleh Oikawa.

" _Oikawa, maaf.. Sebenarnya, aku mendaftar di Tohoku. Aku tak bisa ikut ke Keio bersamamu."_

Satu kalimat yang membuat Oikawa mendadak seperti dihujani beribu peluru, tak hanya itu. Kalimat itu juga membuat emosinya mendadak tak stabil.

" _Tapi, kau bilang kau daftar ke univ yang sama denganku? Sejak kapan kau? T-Tohoku? Iwa-chan, kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, kenapa?! Kau tidak mau satu universitas denganku?"_

" _Kau dapat rekomendasi kesana, baguslah kalau kau bisa masuk di Keio. Tapi untukku itu sedikit berat, aku memilih Tohoku karena aku mendapat rekomendasi juga. Lagipula kita tidak mungkin terus bersama seperti ini, ada saatnya kita berjlan sendi-"_

" _PLAK!"_

" _Aku membencimu! Pembohong!"_

Sedikit labil, waktu itu Oikawa meneriaki Iwaizumi dan pergi begitu sajasetelah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras pada wajah Iwaizumi. Sejak saat itu ia tak ingin menemui teman masa kecilnya itu. Bukan karena ia benar benar membenci Iwaizumi, tapi ia merasa bersalah padanya karena bersikap kekanakan. Bahkan saat upacara kelulusan pun Oikawa tak berani menegur Iwaizumi. Dan saat Oikawa berangkat menuju ke Tokyo, Iwaizumi juga tak mengantar dirinya karena telah berangkat lebih dulu ke apatermennya. Hal itu membuat Oikawa beranggapan bahwa Iwaizumi mungkin akhirnya membenci dirinya.

.

Setelah hari kelulusannya di Keio, Oikawa memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya berdiam diri di kamar apatermennya, sendirian tanpa ingin diganggu siapapun. Namun sayang sekali, pacarnya datang dan mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Tentu saja seorang Oikawa Tooru tak akan menolak ajakan seperti itu hanya untuk menjaga imagenya sebagai lelaki yang gentleman.

Meskipun sedikit ogah ogahan, Oikawa mengikuti kemana kekasihnya itu pergi. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih setahun ini, namun Oikawa tetap belum bisa memberikan seluruh perasaannya kepada gadis yang usianya lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya itu.

Tak ada yang bisa mengantikan Iwaizumi dalam hatinya. Hal yang sudah tertanam dalam dalam di pikiran Oikawa. Itulah yang mebuatnya kadang berpikir betapa jahatnya dia karena sudah mengencani seorang gadis yang sangat mencintainya, tetapi ia malah menjalani kisah ini dengan setengah hati. Sang gadis tentu saja tak tahu karena Oikawa pun selalu bersikap manis padanya.

Tapi tidak hari ini..

"Oikawa- _kun,_ dari tadi kau terlihat melamun. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis itu memegang tangan Oikawa dengan lembut. Matanya berwarna bronze cerah itu menatap lurus ke arah Oikawa dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa, sungguh. Maafkan aku, kau bicara apa tadi?" Oikawa balas bertanya pada gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Oikawa- _kun,_ aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan saja.." ucap gadis itu kembali meminta Oikawa untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Gadis ini memang sangat peka dengan keadaan Oikawa, mungkin karena sudah setahun berlalu. Meski bagi Oikawa ia belum bisa menyamai Iwaizumi yang mengerti dirinya bagaikan buku yang terbuka.

"Aku akan pulang ke Miyagi." Satu kalimat terlempar dari mulut Oikawa disaat ia memilih untuk menatap langit yang terlihat redup di sore hari ini.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku bisa ikut denganmu untuk bertemu dengan Mamamu kan, ahh.. aku harus membawa oleh oleh.." gadis itu terlihat tersenyum dengan riang, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi bertanya tanya karena Oikawa memasang mimik tak biasa, ia tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang biasa Oikawa berikan padanya.

Senyum itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Tidak bagus, aku akan pulang ke Miyagi. Itu artinya kita cukup sampai disini, aku ingin kita mengakhiri ini." Oikawa miris menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat terkejut dengan mata membulat dan terlihat berkilat terkena air matanya sendiri yang masih terbendung pelupuk matanya.

"Oikawa- _kun,_ kenapa?" tanyanya. Oikawa tak bergeming dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah tersakiti itu, karena mengigatkan dirinya pada saat ia berpisah dengan Iwaizumi lima tahun lalu.

"Oikawa- _kun!"_ gadis itu berteriak meminta perhatian dari Oikawa yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam.

"Semua yang kumiliki dan kuinginkan ada di Miyagi. Setiap tahun aku pulang ke Miyagi bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin bertemu orang itu, meskipun aku tak pernah betemu dengannya. Aku tetap mencintai orang itu, maafkan aku. Seharusnya kita memang tidak bersama, kau pasti tahu maksudnya." Oikawa panjang lebar mengucapkannya menatap gadis yang sudah di banjiri air mata itu. Tanpa kata apapun ia pergi meninggalkan Oikawa dengan sedikit berlari menembus gerombolan orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Oikawa mendecak kesal, kembali memegangi dadanya saat rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Gadis itu seharusnya menampar dirinya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Iwaizumi dulu. Ia benar benar merasa seperti seorang yang sangat jahat sekarang.

.

.

.

" _Why didn't I realize? Why did I tell lies? Yes, I wish that I could do it again."_

" _Turnin' back the time, back when you were mine, all mine"_

Hari terakhirnya di Tokyo. Oikawa Tooru terlihat membereskan apatermennya, mengepak semua barang yang ia miliki dalam dus dus yang sudah ia siapkan beberapa hari lalu bersama denga teman satu kampusnya yaitu Kuroo dan Bokuto. Jadi hari ini tinggal beberapa barang barang yang ukurannya kecil saja. Beruntung Oikawa masih memiliki teman yang peduli padanya disini.

Tinggal tumpukan buku buku dan novel saja yang belum masuk ke dalam dus. Oikawa menghela nafasnya pelan, bersyukur acara beres beresnya akan segera berakhir. Ia mengambil tumpukan itu dan karena terlalu berat akhirnya ia malah menjatuhkan semuanya. Kakinya memang belum sembuh betul untuk mengangkat sesuatu yang berat. Dan akhirnya semua buku buku lama yang tadi tertata rapi berserakan dimana mana. Membuatnya harus membersihkannya lagi. Kali ini ia sepertinya harus memasukan bukunya satu persatu ke dalam dus meskipun harus memakan waktu yang sedikit lama, tapi setidaknya ia tak perlu mengulangi pekerjaan.

Disela sela membereskan buku buku tersebut, sesuatu tanpa sengaja ditemukan oleh Oikawa. Sebuah foto lamanya dengan teman satu teamnya di Aoba Johsai. Oikawa memungut foto itu hendak kembali memasukannya ke dalam buku album usang berwarna hitam polos itu, namun halaman yang ia buka menunjukan sebuah foto yang membuatnya berhenti melakukan seluruh pekerjaannya. Sebuah foto dirinya bersama Iwaizumi mengunakan seragam kebanggaan Seijoh lengkap dengan banner berwarna biru tosca bertuliskan _"rule of the court"_ yang mereka bawa di belakang punggung.

Ahh… Oikawa merindukan hal ini, kenapa ia harus membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengganti semua kontak yang ia miliki, memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan Iwaizumi, melarikan diri seperti ini, padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, karena itulah ia masih sering menyempatkan diri ke Miyagi setiap libur musim panas, meskipun tak pernah menemuinya.

Jujur saja, jika bisa ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa masa itu. Dimana ia dan Iwaizumi masih menjadi satu, saat semuanya masih baik baik saja.

Tanpa sadar, karena menginggat semua hal itu membuat Oikawa menjatuhkan airmatanya yang telah lama ia simpan.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, Oikawa berpamitan dengan teman temannya di Tokyo. Memesan jasa pengangkutan barang, dan juga tiket kereta menuju Miyagi. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit takut untuk pulang ke 'rumah'. Kenangan disana terlalu banyak, jika ia tak bisa menemui Iwaizumi lagi. Ia mungkin akan benar benar hancur.

Oikawa berpikir mungkin Iwaizumi sudah pindah dari rumahnya dan tidak tinggal lagi bersama keluarganya. Karena ia terlalu membenci Oikawa sehingga tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Pikiran semacam itulah yang membuat pemuda yang kini berusia 23 tahun itu merasa sakit di dadanya semakin bertambah.

"Tuhan.. jika kau mengijinkanku betemu lagi dengan Iwa- _chan_ aku tak akan pernah lari lagi. Aku berjanji."

Oikawa berdo'a di depan sebuah kuil. Satu jam sebelum kereta yang akan ia tumpangi ke Miyagi berangkat. Ia benar benar ingin bertemu dengan Iwaizumi. Dan kali ini ia bertekad untuk tidak lari. Kalaupun ketika Iwaizumi akan mengacuhkannya, Oikawa tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada Iwaizumi dan semuanya selesai. Ia tak akan mencarinya lagi.

.

.

.

" _So they say that I didn't know, what I had in my life until it's gone._

 _The truth is that I knew you were the live, we never knew it would end."_

Iwaizumi Hajime, pemuda 23 tahun itu terlihat tengah membantu Ibunya memanen sayuran di samping rumahnya. Setelah lulus dari Tohoku, Iwaizumi langsung diterima kerja di sebuah perusahaan jasa yang bergelut pada bidang design interior. Karena itulah Iwaizumi jarang sekali pulang ke rumahnya dan ini merupakan hari libur terpanjang baginya, jadi ia bisa leluasa kembali ke rumah dan memakan masakan Ibunya yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Tapi seperti ada yang kurang saja. Selama bekerja ia hampir tak memikirkan apapun kecuali pekerjaannya, namun disini berbeda. Iwaizumi langsung mendapatkan ingatan akan kenangannya saat masih menjadi murid sekolah. Volley, teman temannya dan Oikawa Tooru.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan orang itu sekarang. Ini sudah sekitar lima tahun ia tak bertemu dengannya. Semua kontak milik Oikawa juga tak bisa dihubungi, Iwaizumi berpikir mungkin Oikawa menganti semuanya karena dirinya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, bahkan ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah walaupun hanya libur sehari atau paling banyak 3 hari untuk mencari Oikawa. Tapi ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan pada libur musim panas.

Terakhir kali Iwaizumi melihat Oikawa adalah pada pertendingan volley tahun lalu di televisi sebagai seorang _pinch server._ Setelahnya Iwaizumi mendengar berita bahwa Oikawa terpaksa pensiun karena cidera pada lutut kanannya semakin parah, bahkan ia diprediksi tak akan bisa berjalan lagi jika ia meneruskan bermain volley. Cukup membuat Iwaizumi terkejut dan khawatir. Dan saat itu juga Iwaizumi ingin sekali menemuinya. Namun ia urung melakukannya, dan malah hanya berdiam diri dibalik meja kerjanya.

'Aku membencimu! Pembohong!'

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di ingatan Iwaizumi. Betapa kesal dan marahnya wajah Oikawa saat mengetahui dirinya tak mendaftar ke universitas yang sama dengannya. Padahal ia telah berjanji pada Oikawa jika ia akan mengikuti Oikawa dimanapun pilihan temannya itu tertuju. Tapi Iwaizumi malah tidak menepatinya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Oikawa ia memilih melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Tohoku.

Terlarut dalam lamunannya, Iwaizumi hampir saja memotong jarinya sendiri dengan gunting taman kalau saja Ibunya tidak memperingatkan dirinya.

"Hajime, kau melamun. Kenapa?" tanya Ibu Iwaizumi sambil memasukan sayuran yang telah di panen dalam sebuah keranjang kecil untuk segera dimasak.

"Ahh.. yah, hanya memikirkan masa lalu." Ucap Iwaizumi tertawa hambar sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ini tentang Tooru-kun, kan?" Ibu Iwaizumi tersenyum penuh arti membuat Iwaizumi membelalak karena kaget. Ibunya ini memang pintar sekali membaca pikirannya. Membuat Iwaizumi takut kalau kalau ia memikirkan hal yang aneh Ibunya ini akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Kau pernah menanyakan apakah Tooru-kun sering mengunjungi Miyagi? Dia sering pulang loh, dan kudengar dari Oikawa-san. Kalau tahun ini dia telah lulus dari Keio dan mendapat gelar Dokter." Ucap Ibu Iwaizumi, dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa senyuman dari anak satu satunya itu.

"Aku tidak terkejut, Oikawa memang orang yang cerdas, pekerja keras dan pernah tahu apa itu artinya batasan. Aku yakin saat ini pasti dia telah memiliki pacar yang sangat cantik dan pengertian padanya." Ucap Iwaizumi. Ia meletakan gunting taman kembali ketempatnya, lalu menatap ke atas langit pagi di Miyagi yang terlihat sangat cerah. "Ahhh… aku ingin sekali menemuinya barang sekali." Ucap Iwaizumi sebelum tertawa kecil. Membuat Ibunya hanya tersenyum maklum, Ibunya tahu, Iwaizum merindukan bocah manis bernama Tooru itu.

Mungkin ini hal yang pantas didapatkan Iwaizumi, ia berpikir begitu karena selama ini tidak peka pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan setelah Oikawa pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia baru merasakan betapa berharganya Oikawa dalam hidupnya yang abu abu ini.

.

Selsai memanen sayur di samping rumah, Iwaizumi sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang di rumahnya pagi ini. Ia mengenal betul orang itu karena sejak kecil ia selalu bermain ke tempatnya. Ia adalah Mama Oikawa. Hari ini ia berkunjung ke rumah Iwaizumi dan berbincang bincang dengan Ibunya. Meskipun Iwaizumi mengetahui hal ini, ia masih mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Oikawa pada Mamanya.

Dan disinilah ia, di sebuah ruang keluarga kecil di samping ruang tamu. Duduk sambil mengutak atik laptopnya berpura pura mengerjakan sesuatu agar ayahnya tak curiga dan mengira ia menguping pembicaraan Ibunya dan Mama Oikawa. Meskipun memang itu tujuannya.

Iwaizumi mendengar semua yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya. Ia merasa lega saat mendengar Oikawa baik baik saja. Itu terasa cukup untuknya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu masih dalam keadaan yang baik dan ternyata ia sering mengunjungi Miyagi. Hanya saja hari liburnya dan Oikawa berbeda. Karena itulah mereka tak pernah bertemu.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman di barengi setitik air mata mnghiasi wajah tampan pemuda penyuka godzila ini. Sekarang ia tahu, bahwa Oikawa memang segalanya dalam hidupnya. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan perpisahan diantara mereka berdua, sungguh ia tak menginginkan hal ini.

"Tooru akan pulang ke Miyagi hari ini, barang barangnya juga sudah tiba, keretanya berangkat pukul 10. Kurasa aku harus bersiap siap menjemputnya bersama suamiku." Satu kalimat dari Mama Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Oikawa akan ke Miyagi hari ini, kembali kesini.

" _Obaa-san.."_ Iwaizumi akhirnya menengguhkan tekadnya dan menemui Mama Oikawa yang juga terkejut ketika melihat dirinya sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan, tidak banyak berubah, tetapi garis wajah Iwaizumi menjadi lebih tegas dan tubuhnya telihat tebih tegap dari lima tahun lalu.

"Hajime- _kun_ , lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." ucap Iwaizumi menatap Mama Oikawa yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman di wajah teduhnya.

"Aku tahu, pergilah menemui Tooru. Anak itu pasti akan terkejut. Ia diam diam selalu menanyakan dirimu. Tapi tiap kuberikan kontak milikmu ia tak menghubungimu sedikitpun." Ucap Mama Oikawa menepuk pundak Iwaizumi pelan. "Tooru akan senang melihatmu, Hajime- _kun_."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Iwaizumi tersenyum sebelum ia mengambil sebuah jaket berbahan levis dari gantungan dan berangkat pergi menuju ke stasiun untuk menemui Oikawa. Kedua orang tua itu terlihat hanya tersenyum saja. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Hajime dan Tooru memang tak seharusnya dipisahkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

" _Oh baby, watching you walk away , Why didn't I make you stay? Yes, I wish that I could do it again._

 _Turnin' back the time, back when you were mine, all mine."_

Iwaizumi mengunakan mobil miliknya langsung melaju tepat ke Stasiun Sendai, dimana Oikawa akan sampai dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Ia berpikir inilah saatnya ia menemui teman masa kecilnya itu lagi. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengatakan semua kesalahpahaman yang ia buat sewaktu mereka akan lulus dari Aoba Johsai.

Karena lalu lintas yang tidak terlalu padat Iwaizumi tiba lebih awal di stasiun sebelum jadwal kereta tiba. Akhirnya ia harus menunggu untuk beberapa saat sambil membayangkan seperti apa rupa Oikawa sekarang. Pasti ia masih memiliki tatanan rambut aneh dengan antena itu, lalu matanya yang bulat pasti mulai menegas sekarang, dan sedikit kesal juga jika Oikawa nantinya masih jauh lebih tinggi darinya padahal sekarang Iwaizumi sudah mencapai 182,3cm. Kalau dia sendiri tumbuh, pasti Oikawa juga. Terakhir kali Iwaizumi melihat Oikawa lima tahun lalu. Pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman yang menawan. Tingkah kekanakan dengan gaya _peace_ yang selalu dilayangkan tiap waktu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuah Iwaizumi ingin tertawa sendiri walaupun kesal juga karena temannya itu seperti tak pernah tumbuh dewasa.

Bahkan saat hari sebelum kelulusan mereka. Kesalahpahaman itu membuat Oikawa kecewa dan marah kepadanya. Iwaizumi memegangi dadanya, ia kembali mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Oikawa ditambah dengan sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya. Kebencian Oikawa saat itu meluap luap kepadanya. Dan Iwaizumi hanya bia melihatnya pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa menahannya meskipun otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menarik kembali tangan Oikawa, tapi tubuhnya membeku tak bisa melakukan perintah itu.

Berakhir pada dirinya yang bahkan tak berani menatap lagi Oikawa di hari kelulusannya. Ia hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Oikawa yang dikerumini gadis gadis yang meminta kancing bajunya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu terlihat sangat baik baik saja di mata Iwaizumi, tertawa seperti biasanya dan meladeni gadis gadis itu dengan pesonanya. Iwaizumi berpikir untuk tak mengganggunya.

Malam hari setelah kelulusan mereka juga mengadakan pesta, tetapi Oikawa tak datang. Lagi lagi Iwaizumi berpikir itu karena salahnya ada disini. Hanamaki, dan Matsukawa bilang bahwa Oikawa ada acara sendiri dengan keluarganya karena bisa diterima di Keio.

Ahh.. seharusnya saat itu Iwaizumi tidak mengabaikan seluruh perasaannya yang meginginkan Oikawa sebagai miliknya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka saat itu. Sungguh, jika bisa ia ingin memutarbalikan waktu dimana ia dan Oikawa masih berasama. Iwaizumi ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Oikawa, karena ia tahu ia sangat mencintai Oikawa.

.

 _So this is heartache?_

.

" _All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said."_

Oikawa duduk dengan menompang dagunya mengunakan tangan, memandang keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat pepohonan hijau yang melintang luas. Ia yakin sudah sampai di perfektur Miyagi. Dadanya tiba tiba terasa berdebar debar karena memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ia berada di kampung halamanya. Entah itu bertemu dengan kawan kawan lamanya atau bertemu dengan Iwaizumi.

Tiba tiba saja ia meremas sendiri rambutnya dan mengacak acaknya, menjadikannya pusat perhatian orang orang disekitarnya dan menganggap dirinya gila. Yah.. Oikawa sedang gila sekarang karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika ia akhirnya benar benar bertemu dengan Iwaizumi. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katkan, ia tak bisa memilihnya. 'Maaf' atau 'aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu saat itu' bisa juga 'Iwa- _chan_ kau sudah dewasa sekarang' atau bahkan 'Iwa- _chan_ aku mencintaimu' terlintas di otak cerdas Oikawa yang tiba tiba saja tak bisa memproses apapun selain Iwaizumi. Seandainya saja do'a kepada Tuhan tadi bisa ia cabut kembali. Ia ingin kembali saja ke Tokyo. Ia merasa belum siap bertatap muka dengan Iwaizumi, meskipun ia tahu kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang itu hanya 1:364 hari. Tapi entah mengapa Oikawa merasa ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

 _So this is heartache?_

.

" _What we meant, what we said that night, why did I let you go?"_

Seharusnya Iwaizumi memang tak membiarkan Oikawa pergi begitu saja. Ia seharusnya bisa berusaha dengan keras untuk menemukan Oikawa. Bukan malah sengaja ingin melupakannya dengan menyibukan diri dengan tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan yang ia miliki. Sekarang ia baru menyesalinya.

Mengapa dulu ia membiarkan Oikawa pergi? Dan menyembunyikan dirinya hanya karena rasa takut yang ia buat buat sendiri. Iwaizumi tak akan melewatkan kesempatan kali ini. Ia harus bertemu dengan Oikawa.

Harus..

.

.

.

" _I miss You"_

Akhirnya kereta dari Tokyo telah tiba di Stasiun Sendai pada pukul 12.45 pm. Oikawa turun dari kereta dengan membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil dan juga satu buah koper dengan roda. Ia terlihat menyeret koper itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana orang tuanya berada ketika telah sampai di ruang tunggu. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Papa dan Mamanya disini.

Oikawa menghela nafas pelan merogoh saku _coat_ yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponsel di dalam sana dan berniat untuk menelfon kedua orang tuanya. Padahal mereka bilang tidak akan terlambat menjemput anak kesayangan mereka, tapi nyatanya mereka belum ada disini.

"Mencari Orang tuamu, eh?" tanya seorang dibelakang Oikawa, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang terlihat melipat tangannya di dada dengan wajah yang tegas dan tatapan mata elang yang bisa membuat Oikawa goyah seketika.

"Geh?! Iwa- aaaaa…" Oikawa terkejut sampai melompat dan refleks ingin mengambil langkah seribu dari sana kalau saja Iwaizumi tidak menarik tas selempang yang dipakainya sehingga membuat Oikawa kembali terjengkang kebelakang. Untung saja tidak sampai membuat pantatnya itu mendarat di lantai marmer yang keras karena Iwaizumi menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau pikir kau mau lari kemana lagi, huh?" Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Karena ternyata Oikawa sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap kekanakan seperti dulu dan selalu ingin kabur.

"K-kenapa Iwa- _chan_ disini? Dan lagi rambutmu tambah pendek, dahimu yang lebar itu hampir mirip dengan landasan pesawat tahu." Ucap Oikawa yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa tinju di kepalanya oleh Iwaizumi dengan kekuatan penuh. Oikawa yakin ia bisa gegar otak jika menerima tinju itu beberapa kali saja. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis dan memegangi kepalanya dalam posisi berjongkok.

"Iwa- _chan,_ ini belum ada lima menit loh, kau sudah hampir membuatku mati." Ucap Oikawa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kau sama sekali tak berubah. Rambutmu, matamu, wajahmu, tubuhmu dan juga sifat menjengkelkanmu itu. Semuanya tak ada yang berubah." Iwaizumi membantu Oikawa untuk berdiri. Dan kembali memperhatikan Oikawa dengan seksama. Benar benar tak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali mungkin ia sedikit bertambah tinggi, membuat Iwaizumi kesal saja.

"Iwa- _chan_ juga. Kecuali rambutmu itu semuanya masih sama, tapi Iwa- _chan,_ ini sama sekali tidak adil kau kenapa bertambah ganteng sih?" Oikawa mengomentari bagaimana keadaan Iwaizumi yang sekarang membuat Iwaizumi sedikit terkejut saat Oikawa memujinya begitu. Padahal ia sudah berpikir bahwa Oikawa hanya akan mengatai dirinya. Seperti pendek, gojira dan lain lain.

"Ahh… hwaahhh…" Oikawa malah terlihat panik dan malu sendiri karena mengucapkan kata barusan. Ia bahkan histeris sambil menutupi mulutnya. Ia telah bertemu dengan Iwaizumi sekarang, dan entah kenapa ini terasa terlalu lancar karena ia bisa berbincang dengan normal kepada temannya itu. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apa apa lagi, dan sekarang ia ingin menangis. Persetan dengan tempat umum. Toh sekarang Oikawa sudah benar benar menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena perasaannya kini bercampur aduk tak jelas.

Iwaizumi hanya memandanginya dalam diam sebelum menarik Oikawa dengan cepat menuju ke mobil miliknya dan menyetirnya pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka akan membicarakan semuanya. Hanya berdua saja.

.

.

.

" _I miss You."_

Disinilah mereka disebuah bukit kecil, tempat mereka biasa bermain dan mencari serangga dulu dan juga merupakan tempat dimana mereka sering berlari pagi sebelum memelakukan latihan. Iwaizumi tiba tiba saja terpikirkan tempat ini dan akhirnya benar benar membawa Oikawa bahkan sebelum ia mengembalikan Oikawa kepada orang tuanya. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan ijin, pikirnya.

Iwaizumi merasa sedikit canggung karena melihat Oikawa masih menangis dengan wajah yang ditutupi dengan syal yang ia pakai. Membuatnya hanya bisa diam sambil menatap ke hamparan pemandangan Miyagi yang luas.

Mungkin diantara mereka berdua sama sama berpikir untuk segera memecahkan kesunyian ini. Siapapun itu. Baik Oikawa maupun Iwaizumi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.." akhirnya sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit serak muncul diudara. Oikawa memulai pembicaraan mereka, dengan menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum. Matanya terlihat sembab karena habis menangis. Tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dipikiran Iwaizumi.

"Yah.. sudah lima tahun lamanya." Iwaizumi membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain itu. Ia bersandar di kap mobil sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

"Pergi tanpa pamit seperti itu, membuatku ingin melemparmu ke jurang sana sekarang juga." Ucap Iwaizumi lagi yang langsung dibalas dengan kata kata khas Oikawa.

"Iwa- _chan_ jahat!"

Ya.. Iwaizumi benar benar merindukan kata kata itu terlempar dari mulut Oikawa yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tertawa sendiri sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Maaf.. lama tidak mendengar itu sekarang menjadi lucu sekali." Iwaizumi merasa bersalah karena tertawa seperti itu di depan Oikawa.

"Maafkan aku, Oikawa. Aku yang bersa-"

"Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku.." Oikawa mencela perkataan Iwaizumi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Enggan betatap pandang dengan Iwaizumi. Tubuh Oikawa sedikit bergetar. "Aku salah, aku meriakimu, aku menamparmu lalu pergi begitu saja, dan mengganti semua kontakku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Aku, hanya saja aku.."

"Dengar, aku tak memberitahukanmu jika aku mendaftar di Tohoku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu, apapun yang kau pilih. Tapi aku mengikarinya karena ingin masuk dengan mudah ke universitas. Berhubung Tohoku memberikan rekomendasinya padaku yang bahkan nilainya hanya sedikit di atas rata rata karena kemampuanku yang lain dalam membuat design. Aku menerimanya tanpa mempertimbangkan pilihanmu." Ucap Iwaizumi lumayan panjang. Ia menggapai tangan Oikawa, meminta pemuda di depannya ini untuk menatap dirinya.

"Aku tak berusaha mencarimu, terlalu takut kau akan mengacuhkanku, aku takut kau benar benar membenciku. Cih, tidak keren sama sekali. Apa yang kubicarakan. Oh Tuhan.. aku ingin bunuh diri." Ucap Iwaizumi tertawa nanar mengenggam tangan Oikawa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Ini adalah pengakuan Iwaizumi untuk pertama kalinya pada Oikawa.

"Ya.. Iwa- _chan_ memang tidak pernah keren." Oikawa membalas genggaman Iwaizumi di tangannya. "Tidak sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi jangan bunuh diri, kalau kau lompat ke jurang aku akan ikut. Dasar Bodoh." Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi yang kini juga menatap dirinya.

"Apa apaan itu? Kau tahu, kau ini benar benar menjengkelkan _Shitty-_ kawa." Iwaizumi berucap kesal, namun raut diwajahnya menunjukan ekspresi lain. Seperti lega Oikawa tidak mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, Iwa- _chan._ Aku selalu menyukaimu. Sejak-"

"Sejak kita berumur lima tahun, saat kau menangis karena aku jatuh dari ayunan, saat kita tersesat di hutan bukit ini karena mencari serangga, saat kita ke pantai bersama dan melihat matahari terbenam, saat aku satu sekolah denganmu, saat kita mengikuti volley bersama, saat kita lulus, sejak saat itu aku selalu menyukaimu, Oikawa." Memutuskan kalimat Oikawa, Iwaizumi menatap serius Oikawa, kali ini ia mengenggam kedua tangan Oikawa. Membuat Oikawa terkejut dengan mata yang melebar.

"Iwa- _cha-_ "

"Sialan, padahal tubuhmu seperti gorilla, tapi kenapa menurutku kau lebih imut dari gadis manapun sih. Ah.. Sial.. aku harus memeriksakan mataku secepatnya. Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu yang ukurannya sebesar Godzila." Iwaizumi tertawa lagi saat melihat Oikawa kembali menangis. Rasanya ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya dan langsung merengkuh Oikawa ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk teman semasa kecilnya itu dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Semenjengkelkan apapun dirimu, tolong jangan pergi lagi, Oikawa."

"Iwa- _chan.._ Iwa- _chan.._ Iwa- _chan.._ Iwa- _chaaan.._ Aku mencintaimu, aku benar benar mencintaimu." Oikawa menangis di dalam pelukan Iwaizumi dan mereka akhirnya memerosotkan diri ke tanah. Duduk disana dan saling berpelukan menukar perasaan satu sama lain. Sampai matahari sudah mulai benar benar redup dan senja berganti dengan malam hari yang teduh di kota Miyagi. Dimana semua kenangan tercipta, dan mereka tak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja. Inilah saatnya membuat kenangan yang baru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tooru"

.

.

.

" _It's so hard to forget, getting worse as the pain goes by_

 _Yes, so hard to forget, what do I do in all of this life?_

 _You and all the regret, I tried and hide the pain with nothing_

 _I'll never be alive with no more you and I_

 _I can't forget the look in your eyes"_

.

.

.

-The End-

.

Omake:

5 bulan setelah mereka bersama.

"Ehhh… ehhhh…. Jadi Iwa-chan sudah harus berangkat kerja lagi?" Oikawa melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan hanya mengunakan atasan kemeja milik Iwaizumi yang ia pinjam tanpa celana yang menutupi paha dan kakinya yang jenjang itu. Ia terlihat tidak terima saat Iwaizumi hendak pergi menuju kantornya sepagi ini karena panggilan dari seorang _klien._

"Oi, pakai celana dulu bodoh!" Iwaizumi terkejut saat Oikawa tiba tiba saja sudah bergelayut di lengannya. Karena tidak ingin di tinggal pergi bekerja. Ia memang ingin tinggal satu atap dengan Oikawa. Tapi bukan berarti Oikawa boleh seenaknya menjadi penghalang baginya untuk mencari uang kan.

"Tapi Iwa- _chan.._ ini harusnya hari libur.." ucap Oikawa merengek dan tetap mengelayut pada Iwaizumi dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Sebagai seorang Dokter magang Oikawa cukup beruntung karena mendapatkan hari libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tetapi berbeda dengan Iwaizumi yang terkadang harus bekerja seminggu penuh.

"Iwaaaa.. mpfh.." Oikawa terkejut, karena sebuah bibir harus menginterupsi protesnya terhadap Iwaizumi. Pemilik bibir itu tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Iwaizumi mulai mencium dan melumat bibir Oikawa dengan sedikit agresif. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Oikawa yang terbuka dan terasa manis itu, lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana mengajak lidah Oikawa untuk bermain sebentar sampai dirasa cukup karena kekasihnya itu hampir kehilangan nafas.

"Terimakasih sarapannya, aku pergi dulu. Malam ini akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit." Iwaizumi melepaskan tangan Oikawa dari lengannya dengan mudah karena sepertinya Oikawa masih mabuk dan gagal memproses apa yang terjadi barusan. Tanpa sadar Iwaizumi sudah menghilang saja dari balik pintu apatermen mereka.

"IWA - _CHAAANNN…._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

End beneran.

.

.

.

/weee… akhirnya fanfic request dari Kuro-Kun dari lagu One Ok Rock - "Heartache" udah beres. Wahaha, nulisnya rada maso. Hope you like it dah. Di tunggu reviewnya. Kalau gak review bakal gue hantuin lu bahkan saat lu mimpi indah ketemu Kou sama Allen. *slap


End file.
